


Indigo Bottles and Stolen Kisses

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Stuck in a cabin for their friend's wedding weekend, Ron and Pansy bond over indigo bottles and stolen kisses.A drabble for DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns and the FoTR Secret Santa Exchange.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Indigo Bottles and Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns! I hope you enjoy this little touch of holiday silliness! I set a ridiculous goal to include all the prompts, and I hope you can find them!
> 
> Prompted:
> 
> Ron x Pansy  
> Bed Sharing / Drunken Confessions / Huddling for Warmth  
> Black Silk / Log Cabin / Indigo  
> “That wasn’t supposed to happen.”  
> “I’m many things, but I’m not that cruel.”  
> Smut Requested.

“Bloody hell,” Ron groaned, shaking the empty bottle of red wine over his glass. 

He didn’t want to be here. Who would? Celebrating the happy nuptials of his ex-girlfriend to that fucking _snake_ , Theodore Nott. The Bridegroom also came with an entire cabin littered with Slytherins. 

Oh, and now the alcohol was gone. Bloody brilliant. 

Stumbling down the last stair to the cellar, he cast a soft _Lumos_ and began poking around. 

There, in a black slip barely covering her bum, was Pansy Parkinson, head buried in a wooden crate. “ _Aha!”_ she stood tall, lofting a bottle of wine victoriously overhead. 

With a wild start and a cry, she noticed the bright glow of a charm in her face and hissed, the bottle slipping from her fingers and nearly crashing into the cold floor. Darting out to save the indigo bottle from destruction, Ron fell to his knees in front of Pansy, catching it at the last minute. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t a Weasley come to knick the Notts’ valuables? Hoping to sell them off and pay rent?”

Rolling his eyes, Ron was about to retort when his gaze caught on the gentle curve of her breasts. The chill made her nipples peak through the black satin and his mouth ran dry. She must have noticed, her lips quirking in that god awful smirk that only Slytherins could manage. 

Blinking a few times, he finally jumped to his feet and made for the stairs, still holding the pilfered wine. “Farewell, Parkinson!” 

xXx

Finally in the safety of his room, he quickly uncorked the wine and began drinking right from the lip. His door crashed open, slamming against the wall, and he narrowed his eyes at the intruder. 

“You stole my wine!” 

Snorting, Ron glared effortlessly back at her. “No, _you_ stole wine; _I_ saved it.”

“You’re a prat. Give it back.” 

“Not bloody likely, but you can join me if you want.” His gaze darkened, sliding down the thin black sheath she was wearing.

Growling, Pansy padded across the room and fell onto the bed next to him, holding her palm out. “G’on then— _share_. Play nice like a good little—”

Thrusting it back towards her, Ron growled. “This is _exactly_ your problem; you’re fucking combative.”

“ _I’m_ combative? Oh that’s rich—” 

“Yeah, well _your_ friend is a prat—”

“And _yours_ is a swot!” 

Their bodies shifted, their faces drawing so closely together that Ron could almost taste her. Her gaze flickered to his parted lips and he didn’t _think_ , crashing his mouth hard into hers and wrapping his thick arms around her tiny waist until they were falling backward on the bed. 

Her lips remained unmoving under his and he pulled back to find her eyes wide and round. _Bollocks._

Cheeks burning, he retreated and sat against the headboard, mortified. _“_ I’m sorry, that wasn’t supposed to happen…” 

The wine bottle slammed against the end table and suddenly Pansy was tossing her leg over his lap, straddling him. It was his turn to be utterly shocked as her slender fingers curled around the back of his neck and she dipped her mouth to his. 

His body responded quickly, hands sliding over cold silk fabric. Everything moved too quickly; pants divulged and straps yanked down over shoulders. He laved hot, open-mouthed kisses over her breasts as she sank onto him, rolling her hips and bouncing on his lap until her nails were tearing into his skin and he was spilling inside her. 

Panting, they fell apart, quiet surrounding them as they considered what had just happened. She broke the silence, her nervous voice piercing through the darkness. “Do you want me to go?” 

Pausing, he considered the question and thought he best just respond truthfully. “No. I’m many things, but I’m not that cruel.” 

With an indignant snort, she pushed up to seated. “If you’re only asking me to stay so you won’t feel cruel, well—”

“ _What?_ What, no! I want you to stay just because… shite, sometimes I put my foot in my mouth. All the time, really. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Peeking over her shoulder, Pansy studied him, brow wrinkling for a moment before she fell back into the space next to him. They fell asleep without another drink of wine or word spoken. 

xXx

The chill of the morning seeped into his bones and he crushed the small body to him, siphoning her warmth. Tiny hands slid up his chest as she buried herself deeper under the blankets with him in a tangle of limbs. Visceral, although hazy, memories seared behind his eyelids. His lips quirked in a lopsided smirk before he pulled her in again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Admins of Fairest of the Rare for this exchange, it was so much fun!
> 
> All my love to my wonderous beta, In Dreams for her help!


End file.
